Date With Destiny
by Thatswhatyouthink
Summary: Punk Ginny vs. Not-Quite-Sane Draco. Let the fun begin!
1. Nothing Better Than Leather Boots

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue; or I will send the voices in my head after you.

****

Date with Destiny

Ginny walked down the halls, demanding everyone's respect and attention, just like any other day. Her arms swinging lightly by her sides, she made it seem that she was floating, rather than walking, down the crowded corridor. Although graceful, Ginny Weasley was not known for her grace. Rather she was known for her cruel words and dark humor. Rumor had it that she was really a Slytherin, put in Gryffindor to save the Weasley reputation. Others said she was just downright evil, and warned their younger siblings to stay away from "that Weasley girl". But most just tried to stay out of her way.

"That Weasley girl" was in a particularly bad mood that Tuesday afternoon, and was thinking of just why people were the way they were. Why did they do the things they did? Why were they so cruel to each other? What made one person better than another, and why did it matter? With so many questions, and so many answers buzzing about in her head, it was no wonder that she bumped into someone.

Unfortunately for Ginny, that someone had ice-blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and an attitude to match.

Draco Malfoy practically glided to his next class. He had all the ease and grace of a cat, and he didn't care who knew it. We walked, or rather, glided by a group of giggly, first year girls and smirked. He knew what they were saying in their bubbly, but hushed voices. Fixing his eyes on a spot on the wall, the one at the far end of the corridor, he desperately tried to banish a fit of hysterical, if not completely insane, laughter that he knew was completely inappropriate. _Then again, I am not known for following the rules. Buwaha ha ha haha haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAAHA! _

Only too late did Draco find out that the last part of his thoughts had been uttered aloud.

Manic cackling will always earn a negative reaction from your peers. Especially when you are the only one that knows what you are laughing at. Draco was staring down a third year boy that looked far too interested in him, and was nearly succeeding when he ran into something.

__

Make that a someone.

"What the hell Malfoy?" were the first words from Ginny.

"And that is supposed to mean...?" Draco asked, as if completely unaware of any kind of collision.

"It means," she started, talking slowly, as one would to a five-year-old, "that you ran into me, and I expect an apology."

"Me? Apologise to a Weasley? That's laughable. See? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The shock of someone interrupting her thoughts had made her snap, but honestly, Ginny wouldn't have cared whether he apologised. But to insult her family's financial status...Well...now she was pissed. 

And it was a well-known fact that when Weasley's were insulted, they didn't get mad, they got angry. Livid. Incensed. Call it whatever you will, but Ginny was angry and definitely not rational. She wanted vengeance, and since words just wouldn't suffice, she did the next best thing.

"What the hell Malfoy?" the red-haired vixen cried.

Obviously Draco had startled her, as she him, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"And that is supposed to mean...?"

"It means that you ran into me, and I expect an apology." _Wow, she's a feisty one!_

"Me? Apologise to a Weasley? That's laughable. See? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Draco laughed in her face. Well...Actually he was just laughing, but it was in her general direction; so, given the nature of Draco Malfoy, and the preceding statement, it could be taken as offensive.

He saw the color rise in her cheeks and the wheels turning in her head as she decided what to do with him. Then the wheels came to a grinding halt as she made up her mind. The rest was mostly a blur, but Draco remembered this:

She grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kissed him.

Ginny roughly seized the back of his neck, pulled his head towards hers, and kissed him.

It was blind, raging madness. Malfoy tried to pull away, but Ginny dug her nails further into his neck, preventing him. He bit her tongue, and though she could taste the blood in her mouth, she continued. The utter humiliation Malfoy would experience was worth it.

When she pulled away, he glowered at her and muttered something about how that was the closest to money that she would ever get, and he _would_ get revenge.

Young Ginny was not intimidated. She shot back at him, "Ooh, and you can see me shaking in my boots!"

She then caught Malfoy glance at her feet. She was wearing boots. Chunky heeled, lace-up-to-the-knee, black leather boots.

__

O dear Lord. Not the leather boots. Need a distraction...ah! Draco thought while he stared at Weasley's feet. When he looked around he saw the other Weasley, Ron, to be more specific. _You have to when talking about Weasleys. They multiply like-_ Quickly Draco stopped thinking and started kissing Ginny. Her brother would be furious if he thought they were dating. Buwahhahahaha!

He felt himself being pushed away, fiercely. Then Draco saw the male Weasel rushing towards him and the female backing away.

"...dare you touch me?!" the incensed fire-goddess yelled.

Ron was still running, almost there really, and once he did get to Draco he forgot all about his wand and started to beat the living daylights out of his Slytherin enemy. Somewhere in the background he could hear Ginny laughing.

In the end, Ron walked away happily yelling not-so-idle threats at Draco and Ginny trailing not-so-far behind her oh-so-annoying brother, waggling her fingers at him; _"See you later. And then I'll _really_ get you."_

[A/N] Can you tell I like the way-too-much-hypenation adjectives? Anyway, I hope you like it. If you don't...Don't read it anymore. I have no clue where this is going but...shhhhh...it's a secret!


	2. You Don't Stand A Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Oh, and the song is Pennywise – _Something Wrong With Me._ You will probably see many-a-lyric from them throughout the story. I will try my best to make it relevant.

Date With Destiny

Ginny sat in her bed thinking of new and interesting ways to make Malfoy suffer. She had had only a few good ideas so far, but not many of those seemed doable. She resigned herself to this and concentrated fully on her CD player. Yes, she had a CD player, the one that Gred and Forge got her for her birthday and charmed so it would work at school.

__

...They're not too proud of me. They're not too proud of me!  
I'm never gonna be, it's so plain to see you are not like me!  
  
Look at what you've done to me, a product of society;   
Confusion on your face is plain to see.  
I can't stand your attitude. Think I'm lost, think I'm rude.  
Your opinion's invalid to me.  
You don't like my tattoos, how does this dishonor you?   
Don't you know what's inside of me?  
Sick and tired of all the lies,

When will you realize I'm proud just being me?  
  
They're not too proud of me. They're not too proud of me!  
I'm never gonna be, it's so plain to see you are not like me!  
  
Yeah yeah, I can't believe, hopeless indecision's got a hold on me,   
Yeah yeah, it's plain to see I'm a product of society,   
there's something wrong with me  
There's something wrong – 

"Ron! What the hell are you doing up here!?!" Ginny yelled, surprised by her brother's not-so-sudden entrance. Her music was, in all reality, so loud that she didn't hear him come in, only felt him snap the headphones against her ear.

"What I am doing here is hardly of consequence! Now, what the hell were you thinking, snogging Malfoy?!" the over-tempered, over-protective brother shot back.

"Ronald Weasley! I am 15 years old and if I want to snog Malfoy brainless, I will! But, since you seem oh-_so_-concerned, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!"

"Oh, is that so, then why - " Ron started, but was cut off by an explosion from upstairs. He ran off to investigate, as was his duty – he _was_ head boy after all.

Totally unrelated, but good enough to know, the explosion was from the 4th year girls dormitory, caused by none-other-than the infamous Fred and George Weasley. The twins had sneaked in while the students were gone, and proceeded to try out their latest product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Back to the story, Ron left and Ginny was left in her bed, once again, all alone. _But that's what you wanted, right?_

Of course.

Draco was standing in front of his one and only friend. His mirror.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you! What happened to you, you poor dear?" the mirror asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"That Weasley, what's-his-name, Ron slugged me 'cause I kissed his sister. Ha. His sister's a good kisser, I should tell him that sometime."

"By the looks of you that isn't such a good idea." the mirror answered.

"Yeah, but the look on his face would be worth it. Buwaahahhahhaha!"

The mirror, who had been reflecting the boy's cold good looks since before he could walk, backed away, as well as a mirror _can_ back away, and tried to blend in with the wall. Poor mirror, it didn't stand a chance.

Malfoy, in a fit of rage, and possibly insanity, picked up a book he had bought in Hogsmeade the previous weekend, and hurled it at the mirror.

"Take that, damn Weasley."

At that moment, Weasley, both of them, were on the common room couch, desperately trying _not_ to beat each other senseless. Hermione and Harry were supervising the "conversation" and assuming the roles of bodyguards.

"Ginny, how could you do that? Malfoy is...Dear Lord he's a ferret! You can't just go around making out with a freaking ferret!" Ron was almost hysterical.

"I can do whatever I damn well please, and there is no way you, or any other member of the God-forsaken Dream Team," here she shot a look at Hermione and Harry, "is going to stop me!"

"Gin, don't you understand? You are my little sister! I can't just let you go around wreaking havoc, or as you call it 'doing whatever you damn well please' because I am responsible for you! Don't you get that?"

"What I 'get', dear brother, is that you are blowing this way out of proportion. None of this is your problem. Nor is it any of your business! So stay out of my life! I don't want to see you, hear you, or be forced into anymore Goddamned conversation with you! Got that?!" and with that Ginny stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, only to run into the very cause of her brotherly problems.

Draco rushed out of his room, for no reason other than to escape the nagging presence in his head. Something was telling him to go to the Gryffindor tower, and though he had no idea what it was, he had nothing better to do, so he made his way to where he thought it was. He didn't exactly keep tabs on those vexing do-gooders so he wasn't totally sure.

He was, however, heartened when he ran into a certain red-haired Gryff.


	3. Every Single Time I Turn A Corner!

[A/N] Let the insanity continue! Buwahahaha! I think this story is interesting, I hope you do, because...well...biscuits. I'll see you in the padded room, _meine Liebling_, the padded room my dear...[A/N]

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I am running out of things to say here. The song is _Every Single Day_ again by Pennywise. Next chapter coming out when I get a vacation, I promise.

****

Date With Destiny

Ginny walked into Malfoy and sighed inwardly. _Why, oh why? Please, God, why me? I have to put up with this guy more than once a day? It should be illegal..._

"So Weasley, where ya goin'?" Draco inquired, trying unsuccessfully to act cool.

"What is that supposed to mean? This is the _Gryffindor_ tower, where are _you_ going?" she replied furiously.

"Crazy, wanna come?"

"Grrrr..."

Ginny walked off in a random direction, hoping that Draco would get the point and not follow her.

He didn't.

Ginny tried to ignore Malfoy's quiet, but steady, footsteps behind her, but it was no use. When she couldn't take it anymore, she spun around to face the intruder of her thoughts.

"_What in the bloody hell do you want with me, Malfoy?"_ she screamed.

He ignored her question, and kept on walking. This just infuriated her more, so she ran to catch up with him. When she did, and this was only a few seconds later, for she was a quick runner, she spun him around to face her then promptly punched him in the stomach.

__

It worked! She was following _him_ now. He had all the control.

No one had ever seen a Malfoy this happy. Luckily, no one was around to see him anyway, and so no one could ruin his reputation.

A hand jerked him out of his thoughts and spun him around. All of a sudden he was looking into the extremely beautiful face of an extremely hacked off Ginny Weasley.

"Oof!" Draco uttered as the precious air was knocked out of him by Ginny's fist.

"Serves you right! You were bloody stalking me! I don't want to see your face every time I turn a corner, got it?" she yelled indignantly at her spluttering victim.

In a moment of very brief sanity Draco managed to breathe, "Okay," as Ginny walked away.

Ginny didn't expect it to be that easy. _And aside from the punching part, there was practically no effort at all involved!_ She thought all this with glee.

Ginny practically skipped back to the common room, and when she arrived, she danced a jig on the grave of a dog. Then she went inside and acknowledged no one as she made her way up to her room. Once there she put on her CD player and turned on the volume.

__

See all the people longing to be,  
Living their lives regret-lessly,  
Trying to repress the pain in their lives,  
Reassuring themselves, living with lies.  
No way to break through not on my own,  
Can't push away all the sorrow I've known.  
Have to release every thought or care,  
And take control, life is a dare.  


I can start over today,  
Live my life a different way.  
Can't find a way to erase bad times to make  
Everything okay.  
I'll start over and live every single day.  


Regret and memories, no remorse, no apologies  
No reason for me to despair, no future at all  
Ask if I care.  
I got time on my side, twenty-four hours in my life.  
Can't hang on to what's in my past,  
Full speed ahead, hard and fast.  


At the end, with each dropping sun,  
Can't erase what has been done. 

Who cares what happened long ago?

I don't want to know.  


Can't face tomorrow with these thoughts of yesterday,  
I can't escape the lies and make them go away.  
Wish I had the answers to help me make it through  
Can't shake these images no matter what I do.  


I guess I'll use them to make me a stronger man,  
I'll use each twisted, tortured memory to help me understand.  
And I will learn from mistakes, that everyone makes,  
Got to find a way,  
I guess I'll have to live with them every _single day._

Ginny now felt very depressed. She always was when she happened to remember her first year at school. She had had no friends, not even Ron, and if that isn't enough, when she finally did make a friend, it was with one of the most powerful dark wizards ever to have lived.

She pushed her dark thoughts away to the back corners of her mind. _Right where you belong,_ she thought, trying to sound forceful.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy seemed to be having troubles condemning some thoughts of his own.

Draco sat in his bed, mulling over the events of that day.

__

I think I love her. Rah! I did not just think that.

I think you did.

I did no such thing.

Whatever lets you sleep at night.

Exactly. Maybe I should just kill her. The ends would justify the means, right?

Depends on what the ends are. What are we talking about?

We are talking about Ginny. Ginny freaking Weasley, and how I think I am falling for her. And "the ends" would be to forget about her, to get her out of my twisted mind.

Twisted is right. You really think that killing her is justifiable means to accomplish forgetting her?

Sure, why wouldn't it be? I put myself before anything else, and I want to forget about her, right?

Yeah...

So if she is gone, nothing to think about, right?

No... Not to mention, forgetting her isn't the best way to...forget about her. You like her, yes?

Yeah. I suppose I do.

Well then, you should (one subconscious whispered in the other's ear) _and you wouldn't have to think about it._

Good idea, I think I will do that.

Draco fell asleep with a nefarious smile on his lips.


	4. Date with Destiny

Don't own, don't sue. The end is finally here! And if you don't like it, well phooey! I just wanted to end this, because it has been out so long and I hadn't done anything with it. I like the end, actually, but I'm not sure about the rest. I was in a different mood. Thank you for reading, I love you all, and I'll remember you in therapy! Goodnight, Kingman!

Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks, while Draco planned out his oh-so-cunning plan to forget about Ginny, the object of his afflictions was trying to forget how much she wanted to murder the little git. She was having difficulties suppressing the seductive voice of Tom Riddle, being preoccupied with hatred for Draco. Preoccupation didn't normally hinder her defenses against her haunting alter ego, but Tom was always attracted to strong emotions. Even love, because that made people weak. _People did stupid things for the people they loved._ Tom would whisper these words of wisdom and others while Ginny lied awake at night, while she ate breakfast, and while she took her Herbology test. Herbology was never her best subject and having Tom, who had done it all before, and well, was great. Ginny often found herself thinking, _Hey, this isn't such a bad deal after all._

Draco was quite happy with his inner voices as well. He had devised the perfect plan to "forget" about Ginny. He figured that after his constant bothering her, that if he ignored her completely for a while, that she would come to him, asking for an explanation. The second part of the plan was to sweep her off her feet. It had been two weeks already, and she didn't even seem to notice, but it was only a matter of time. He could wait her out.

Ginny had noticed that Draco was leaving her alone. And she was glad. She felt that if he ever came near her again, she would either push him out a window or beat him to death with a quill. She hadn't quite made up her mind on that one. She found that she spent a good chunk of her spare time thinking about what ways there were to seriously injure a person, and how many she could successively use on Draco before he actually died. She had gotten up to seven, but was having a hard time coming up with the eighth. She put the thought aside as she saw Harry approaching. He looked like he wanted something.

"Hello Ginny," he said, tentatively.

"Hi Harry," she replied, quite aloof, "what is it?" She was being as polite as she could. Tom was clawing at the inside of walls in her mind, trying to get out, so that he could do some real damage to the cause of his demise. Ginny had to make a conscious effort to keep him at bay, with her mental Quidditch bat. It was actually quite fun, and caused a smile to creep across her face.

Harry looked nervous, but, noting the smile on Ginny's face, he calmed a bit. "Ginny, I was, er, wondering if you would, er, like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He said this all very fast, and it took a second to register in Ginny's brain what he was implying.

She was extremely angry at the nerve of him. How dare he think that I still like him, that I would ever consider going anywhere with him? The little...

"I would love to."

"Oh, that's great!" Harry said, but then he seemed very unsure of what to say next. "Well, I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah, dinner," she affirmed, quite shocked that she had agreed to go with him. To Hogsmeade! How the hell did that happen? She went over the events in her mind: _He asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend, I was angry, I said yes, and he said 'that's great'. Yeah, that's what happened, but..._ She didn't understand at all. She felt a twinge of guilt, but it was washed away by the flood of vindictive happiness. Now she could break Harry's heart, kind of like the way he broke hers. She raced up to her room to have a hearty laugh.

Draco sat in his room, disheartened. She really wasn't noticing. How was his plan supposed to work if she didn't notice his absence? He noticed alright. He felt empty, and alone. He missed her face, even if it was always contorted by hatred in his presence. His stomach tingled where she had punched him.

"That is definitely _not_ normal," he said to himself.

__

Who cares? Your plan is failing!

"It is not failing!" he cried, hopelessly. He knew it wasn't working, and he also knew that with each passing day he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Ginny.

__

You are weak. I knew that you wouldn't be able to wait it out, I knew from the start – 

"I AM NOT WEAK! AND WHO SAID I WAS GIVING UP?! I am perfectly intent on waiting out that little thief." Draco yelled as loudly as he could, and unbeknownst to him, many people in the Slytherin common room looked up towards the source of the noise, not knowing what to think. Slytherins didn't get angry and yell. They got revenge.

So did Gryffindors. Ginny got up Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade weekend, and got dressed with a vengeance. She picked out her nicest pants, the black ones with pinstripes, and her most flattering shirt, the red one with long sleeves (it was cold outside!), and flounced downstairs to meet Harry. His jaw pretty much dropped when he saw her approaching. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. They made their way downstairs and were signed out by Filch. When they got to Hogsmeade they had coffee and went shopping and all that fun stuff. They were having a grand old time, when Ginny remembered why she had accepted Harry's invitation in the first place. She was there to break his heart, and she knew just how to do it. All she had to do was wait for Harry to say...

"Ginny, will you – erm – will you go out with me?" he said quickly, and then squinched up his face, closing his eyes, apparently waiting for Ginny to punch him. When she didn't hit him he opened his eyes cautiously to Ginny staring at him in... disgust?

"How dare you ask me to go out with you? What a sadistic thing to do? When you know that I am so sensitive about this! You are a one arrogant bastard if you think that I would go out with a vile creature like you-" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. She hoped to attract the attention of the students within the surrounding three blocks, but she would have to keep it up a while.

"Ginny, I don't understand-" 

"You obviously wouldn't! You don't understand anything! Do you think that just because you're famous you can have any girl you want?" Ginny looked at the crowd. It was a nice size, but _he_ wasn't here yet. "Is that it?"

"Really, I thought-"

"You thought! I don't believe that you are even capable of that action! How could you possibly," she glanced at the crowd again. He was there: she could wrap this up. "Think that I would like being embarrassed by your inconsiderate proposition, when I so _obviously_ am in love with someone else?!" She turned her head and blearily looked to Draco.

__

IT WORKED! IT WORKED! IT WORKED! his mind screamed at him. His plan had worked! He had waited her out, she had come to him! Oh, the power was his, and so was the girl! _Wait till I tell Dad I finally beat Potter at something!_ No one was happier than Draco at that moment, and he took Ginny into his arms and held her as she sobbed, whimpering something about "foul" and "Potty-head". Oh joy!

Ginny continued her phony sobs until many girls had patted her on the back in consolation and considerable number of guys had whispered their plans of revenge on Potter to her, much to Draco's disdain. Finally the crowd dispersed, and she was left alone with Draco. She had intended to leave Draco standing, confused, as she walked away with dry eyes and a smile on her face. But she found that she liked how his arms felt wrapped around her, she liked the smell of his cologne and how he had played along with her charade. Tom pushed his way to the front of her mind, and, being pleased with Draco's "triumph" over Harry, said "What a swell guy!"

Laughing, Ginny hissed "Shut up," to no one, or so it seemed, and Draco looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" which was ironic because he only five miles outside of Crazy himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Erm, would you like to go somewhere and get coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds like a date with Destiny," Draco replied, and smiled.

It's amazing what you can do with careful planning and a little psychosis! 

__

THE END

A/N: This wasn't beta-d, sorry for any mistakes, hope you can overlook them and enjoy it all anyway. Life is a conundrum that way!


End file.
